Recolors
by Vanilla-Sprinkles
Summary: When Sugar Rush gets an update that involves mainly recolors, Taffyta has to find away to get back at Vanellope and Candlehead, Sugar Rush's newest couple. (Features: VanillaCandle and VanillaTaffy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I hope you enjoy my fanfic! Also note that the recolors' names aren't from my imagination. Credit to those who made it. And I don't own anything from Wreck-It Ralph. :3**

Chapter One

Vanellope hopped out of her cart after another day of racing, being in 1st place. As usual. It was as if nothing could break her winning streak.

Taffyta pulled up next to her, rolling her eyes at the gloating of the president. The rest of the racers pulled up at the Finish Line also, going up to Vanellope. But Taffyta stayed there and observed what was going on.

Vanellope calmed down the racers, saying she'll be right back and she had an important announcement. Important announcement? Had somebody stolen one of her hoodies again? Taffyta swears if that's what she labels "important", she'll have to knock the filling out of Vanellope.

"Citizens of Sugar Rush," Vanellope's voice blared through the speakers, quieting the noise almost instantly. Taffyta looked up at the president dwarfed by the huge box.

"I, President Vanellope von Schweetz have an important announcement to make. Earlier today, I have gotten a message that we are going to have an update tomorrow."

Whispers began to accumulate throughout the stands. Even the racers were mumbling amongst each other excitedly.

An update? Tomorrow? What for? Sugar Rush was just about perfect. Well if it wasn't for Vanellope winning every darn race. Maybe the update would cause her to at least lose a couple of times.

Oh, what was she thinking? Vanellope was her friend. She shouldn't wish bad luck on someone who has forgiven her bullying so quickly. But Taffyta couldn't help it. She was sick of toggling between second and third place with Rancis. She wanted to feel the glow of winning again. To hear her fans cheer her name was she finished in first place, with Vanellope behind in a measly second.

But who is Taffyta kidding. There would only probably a few new tracks, and hopefully a code that could turn day into night-she was sick of the dark, heavy curtains in her room. That wouldn't affect Vanellope's driving ability at all. It'll just get her excited.

"...The game's being shut down in an hour for the update to get here. It doesn't say what will come in the update, but I'm sure it'll be nothing bad..."

Taffyta yawned as Vanellope continued about the update and how excited she was. She wanted to go up there and smack her friend senseless for taking so long. Vanellope had a knack for drawing out announcements, no matter how important or how stupid they were.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Vanellope finally ended her stupid speech, wishing everyone a farewell and exiting the booth.

"An update! Isn't that exciting, Taffyta?" Rancis exclaimed, coming up to her. "Maybe we'll have more guy avatars. The meetings are pretty boring with just the three of us."

"Meetings?" Taffyta questioned. "What meetings?"

"It's nothing. Just some meetings for the guys and I," Rancis waved off. "But hopefully we'll get more guys still. And I'll have new competition to beat."

"Rancis, you already have competition with Vanellope and I. You're just itching to be in fourth, aren't you?"

Rancis blew out a breath. "No, Taffyta."

"Then for get your hopes up."

The candy fans were filing out the stands as the president approached her fellow racers of the day, along with some that arrived during her speech that didn't make it.

"So are we going to do the Random Roster Race, Vanny?" Candlehead questioned.

Vanny? Nobody's called Vanellope "Vanny" before. Why was Candlehead doing it now? Taffyta watched Candlehead suspiciously.

Vanellope smiled at Candlehead. "No, I'm thinking about doing it after the update. You never know, we could get new characters."

"Do you know if some will be guys?" Gloyd questioned the president.

"Sorry, but no. And I have another announcement to make..."

Vanellope's and Candlehead's faces grew red as they held hands. 'No...They can't be,' Taffyta thought.

"Candlehead and I are...sorta...together," Vanellope said, looking at Candlehead, who smiled.

There were murmurs, and Rancis looked distraught. "Out of the three guys here, she chooses a girl?!"

"Well, there are a limited number of guys, Rancis," Jubileena pointed out.

"And she couldn't have gone with me?!"

Jubileena shrugged. "That's the point. It's you, Rancis."

"But, but what's wrong with me? I'm handsome, talented..."

But Taffyta zoned out of the conversation as she headed straight to Vanellope and Candlehead, who were getting supports from the other racers. How come neither of her best friends told her about them dating? At least it explained why they always had to talk, or Candlehead kept offering to help Vanellope with something. They were probably kissing instead of doing anything productive. If Taffyta caught on, she could've stopped it.

But why did she want to stop it? It's not like Vanellope would be into her. And she didn't want to be with the childish president like that. Did she?

Vanellope spotted her and glitched down in front of the blonde. Taffyta crossed her arms.

"Hey, Taff. Uh, I wanted to tell you, but-"

"Shut it, Vanellope," Taffyta interrupted. "I can't believe you wouldn't tell your own best friend. How could you?"

"Taffyta, I'm really so-"

"If you were you would've told me!"

"But, Taff-"

"Save it for someone who cares."

Then Taffyta walked back to her kart, hearing the glitch of Vanellope going off. Her heart hurt for being mean to her friend, but Vanellope was out of line. To keep this big secret from her best friend? What other things was she hiding?

As Taffyta hopped in her kart and sped away, she hoped the update would consist of more characters. More characters that would become her new best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Van, what happened?" Candlehead asked, walking up to the president.

But Vanellope shook her head and continued to stare at the ground. She hurt her best friend for not telling her about the secret relationship between her and Candlehead. But it was a secret. Something not to be shared.

"I should've told her," Vanellope muttered, walking to get in her kart.

"But, Vanny-" Candlehead called out.

"Everybody go home! Wouldn't want another accident, would we?" Vanellope tried to laugh, but ended up sounding like something got caught in her throat.

In the last update, a candy person was out when the Candy Cane Forest was being added to. The poor peppermint had a whole came stuck in his eye. And he willingly got himself killed in another game to not deal with the pain. It wasn't a racer, but still. It was kind of hard for Vanellope to let him do that.

Vanellope ignored everybody's calls, hopped in her kart, and zoomed away towards her castle. She wanted to go to Taffyta's house and apologize, but a) there wouldn't be enough time to get home before the update and b) Taffyta wouldn't want to see her anyways. So why should the young president try? Oh right. Because they're best friends.

Sour Bill was already in the castle, moping when Vanellope drove through the doors and parked her car. She didn't say a word to him as she headed to her room quietly. She wanted this update to hurry up and be over with so she could go to Taffyta.

At that instant, everything went dark and Vanellope was unconscious.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Taffyta woke up, she saw nothing changed in her room. She went to stand in front of her sugary mirror to see she hasn't changed a bit. She smiled and went outside to her kart when she almost choked on her spit.

Beside her strawberry-shaped house, a few yards away, was another strawberry-shaped house. Only, it wasn't pink. It was blue. Another character was added to the game.

Taffyta hesitantly walked to her new neighbor's house, getting ready to introduce herself. When she stood in front of the door she quickly rung the doorbell, and the door almost opened immediately.

The new racer looked exactly like Taffyta, but with her strawberry hat being blue along with the rest of her outfit, and her hair being a light pink. Her eyes weren't blue, but they were brown. It was a recolor.

"Hi! I'm Taffyta Muttonfudge," Taffyta introduced. "What's your name?"

"It's Galleta. Galleta Seaclaid," the recolor replied.

"That's...unusual."

Galleta shrugged. "Aren't all our names unusual? So, when does the Random Roster Race start?"

"Not sure. We'll have to speak to our president..."

Taffyta trailed off, almost forgetting about what happened before the update. She was still upset about Vanellope not being able to trust her.

"President? I thought we had a princess?" Galleta questioned.

"Yeah, well Your Royal Highness was a pain in the butt and decided to go against the programming," Taffyta muttered.

"Huh. Is she nice?"

"Depending on your definition of nice. Anyways, we have to go to the main racetrack. She'll probably announce something to us."

Galleta nodded and went to her kart while Taffyta hurried to hers and pulled up beside the recolor.

"Race ya," Taffyta smirked.

"Oh, it's on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Taffyta hopped out of her kart after Galleta, who won the little race.

"That was luck," Taffyta joked, but she was a little furious for letting a recolor win. She was number one, not someone who literally been here for a few short minutes.

Galleta giggled and went towards a group of the other racers. The update had brought more characters. Specifically, recolors. Taffyta frowned, and hopped they weren't as good as her, although she wanted some competition.

Taffyta caught sight of Vanellope talking to Galleta, and she began to walk over and demand an explanation. Even though she said she didn't want to hear one before the update, she actually needed one. What did Candlehead have that Taffyta doesn't? And why was this such a big secret?

"Look, Vanellope, I-" Taffyta jumped when the girl who turned around /wasn't/ Vanellope. The girl wore different shades of gold/yellow with hazel eyes. That obviously wasn't Vanellope.

"Who are you?" Taffyta asked.

"Oh, I'm Melty! Vanellope's recolor!" She sounded much different than Vanellope. Her voice was smoother and more girly. She sounded like a sincerely nice person. Which was the exact opposite of Vanellope.

"Have you seen the president then?"

Melty looked puzzled. "President? I thought she was the princess?"

"Nevermind," Taffyta mumbled, liking around and spotting Vanellope again.

But when she approached the girl, it wasn't Vanellope. Just another recolor. But this recolor wore all red and had straight brown eyes.

"And who are you?!"

"I'm Twister, Vanellope's recolor," Twister told her matter-of-factly. "But, I'm nowhere like her. And I'm sure to win."

Taffyta didn't know whether to seem to be angry or happy. Her and Melty would be the perfect racers to befriend. And it would be the perfect way to get back at Vanellope. The gears were turning in Taffyta's head and she started to grin.

"I agree totally," Taffyta said. "You're nowhere like Vanellope. And I like that."

She held a hand out. "Taffyta Muttonfudge."

"Nice to beat you," Twister said, shaking her hand.

"You mean meet."

"No. I meant beat."

Taffyta began to fake laugh. "Of course, of course."

As if. Nobody was going to be Taffyta Muttonfudge anymore. As long as her being friends with Vanellope's recolors gets through to her thick skul, Taffyta will come out on number one. And Vanellope would realize how much she needed Taffyta. It was perfect.

"Attention! Hey, guys! Cut it out, will ya?"

The racers turned to Vanellope's popcorn box, where she was. "The update had obviously arrived, and we seemed to have...new recolors! That's so cool! Anyways, we have also gotten an addition in tracks, including places like Marshmellow Meadows, Butterscotch Desert, Raspberry Valley, and many more! And as you all know we will have a Random Roster Race later on to pick who will be today's avatars!"

The racers cheered and applauded, Taffyta clapped politely, glancing at both Twister and Melty. Twister looked calm and collected while Melty looked beyond excited.

"The fee to enter the Random Roster Race, as we all know," Vanellope continued, "is one gold coin from your previous winnings!"

Everybody held out their gold coins, even the recolors, Taffyta noticed. Did everybody get beaten by their recolors on racing here?

"The recolors automatically get a gold coin since they haven't, you know, actually raced before now. So, keep them safe until later on, when we'll have the race! Well, that's all for now. You may leave!"

Twister turned back to Taffyta, pocketing her gold coin. "So, Taffyta, what do you do when you wait for the Random Roster Race to start?"

"I usually race, or eat or something."

"Cool, wanna race?"

"I'd love to race!" Melty popped up beside the two excitedly.

Twister shrugged. "Okay then. Anybody else?"

Minty Zaki, Gloyd, Crumbelina, and a few other recolors agreed. Taffyta was about to get back in her kart when Candlehead popped up beside her.

"So, I've noticed you got a recolor, Taffyta," Candlehead said.

"Don't we all?" Taffyta coolly said, sliding into her sweet kart.

"Well, yeah. I've got one too. Her name's Lela Rainbowcake. Weird names, huh?"

"Don't we all have unusual names?" Taffyta copied Galleta from earlier. "Well why don't you hang out with your girlfriend?"

"Because she's going to visit Ralph and his friends. That's why the Random Roster Race isn't now."

"Oh, what a shame."

Taffyta started up her engine, a cue for all the other racers participating in the little race to copy her. "To Grape Gorge!"

"Grape Gorge!" The other racers shouted, before they all raced off towards their destination.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Taffyta squinted her eyes as she got behind Twister. Most if the other racers were behind her, with Melty and Lela on her tail. The only two in front were Twister and Galleta. And Taffyta wasn't going to lose to a bunch of recolors.

The blonde swirled around a huge grape, slightly drifting, before turning her wheel around and straightening her kart. She was on Twister's tail, Galleta not far in front. Taffyta sped towards a power-up, receiving Sweet Seekers. She smirked as she shot one at Twister and Galleta. Twister narrowly missed it, but Galleta got one right in the back of her kart, making her spin out of control. Twister and Taffyta dodged her, and Taffyta began aiming at Twister. She shot, but it went straight forward as Twister turned around a bend just in time. Taffyta yelled in frustration.

"Maybe next time, lollipop!" Twister called back, cackling.

Maybe she was like Vanellope after all.


End file.
